Caeeli aux Mains Bleues
by Celeluwhen
Summary: Lancelot aurait-il trouvé une pureté intransigeante à laquelle se mesurer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Après tout, toutes les versions et adaptations de la légende arthurienne qu'on connaisse, depuis Geoffroy de Monmouth à Alexandre Astier en passant par Chrétien de Troyes et Walt Disney, sont en quelque sorte une fanfic de toutes les précédentes. Les auteurs qui s'inscrivent dans cette tradition ne font que reprendre, approfondir, nier, ajouter, oublier, réécrire ou inventer des épisodes et des personnages sur une trame qui traverse les millénaires. En cette optique, je n'ai d'autre prétention que de m'inscrire humblement dans ce fleuve littéraire en y ajoutant ma goutte d'eau, inspirée par le foisonnement anachronique de la plume d'Astier, sans y adhérer le moins du monde pour ce qui est du ton ou du propos. Voici Caeeli!

* * *

Une brume froide enveloppe Camelot. Mon feu est faible. Je pourrais appeler un domestique, mais je reste perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai les doigts bleus, cela me fait sourire; si jamais je suis l'objet d'une légende ou un lai, il sera faux de dire que j'ai les cheveux d'or, le teint d'albâtre ou la taille élancée, mais on pourra chanter mes doigts, qui n'auront jamais été blancs depuis le jour où j'ai compris d'où viendrait la lumière pour les humains.

Je n'irai pas à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le courage de me déplacer par ce temps mortifiant. Je me déteste, en ces jours où je laisse les plus faibles désagréments me contrarier. Je rêve de Saint-Antoine, des ermites, de leurs privations, quand méprisant toutes les facilités du corps et de l'esprit, appelant le silence, la solitude, la souffrance physique, ils connaissent l'infinie douceur de s'écarter de l'homme et de toucher à Dieu dans toute sa lumière. Les banquets, où l'on fait bombance, on crie, on tournoie, on s'enivre, on s'adonne à la luxure, on rit du rire de l'animal, me sont insupportables, et je remercie Dieu chaque jour de mon dégoût des plaisirs de ce monde, dégoût que j'attise de mon mieux, et de l'amour que j'ai pour l'étude des grands esprits, de mon aspiration à élever les âmes par les lumières de la connaissance; mais surtout, je rends grâce aux cieux de m'avoir permis de connaître et d'embrasser la grande religion chrétienne alors que j'entrais à la cour du roi Arthur. Je n'en suis que plus déçue de moi-même lorsque je constate être encore loin de m'être affranchie de la tyrannie des sens, et que le froid qui m'engourdit la chair plombe aussi ma volonté. Je soupire. Lancelot.

La matinée est déjà avancée. Je tourne avec précaution les chevilles de ma harpe, qui souffre beaucoup de l'humidité. Je me demande si, comme mon maître le Père Blaise le prétend, la musique n'est bonne qu'à divertir l'imbécile, que, fille du démon, elle invite au péché, ou si, au contraire, elle élève l'esprit en opérant une réelle communion entre les âmes, comme le font la poésie et… l'amour?... Oui, là est la question, le divin ou l'humain?

De la chambre à côté, d'où j'entends des voix depuis un moment, me parviennent maintenant des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus saccadés.

_Dulcis amor _

_Cuius clamor_

_Resonat per ethera_

Lancelot. Mon Lancelot. Comme je souffre, mon cœur, mon ange, de voir les autres s'aimer, croire s'aimer, s'entre déchirer, se vautrer dans leur basse humanité en gémissant d'aise ! Ne voient-ils pas l'évidence de la finitude, de l'abjection des plaisirs de leur condition, peuvent-ils seulement l'accepter, ne pas aspirer ?

_Cuius cantus _

_Mihi planctus_

_Depenetrat viscera_

Au-delà des apparences, des illusions que se donnent les amants mais qui ne durent jamais beaucoup plus qu'un printemps, l'amour n'est-il pas une source intarissable de souffrance ? Il me semble que d'aimer un être de près, concrètement, autant que je le ferais, ce serait la plus cruelle confrontation qui soit avec l'imperfection humaine. Mettre le plus pur, le plus céleste sentiment à la merci des plates réalités terrestres, quel blasphème… Non, l'amour terrestre, même réciproque, même chaste, même aussi parfait qu'il puisse être, ne mènera jamais à mieux qu'à tous les tourments de l'univers.

_Quercus cesa _

_Fides lesa_

_Prope sunt similia_

_Quae truncata _

_Et plantata_

_Non emittit folia._

Lancelot ma lumière, Lancelot mon soleil. J'ai le cœur pur et naïf d'une vierge qu'on n'a jamais trahie, et pourtant, je hais déjà les hommes et leur inconstance. Je l'aime trop profondément pour en aimer jamais un autre, je serai vidée, desséchée, d'avoir trop aimé. La fleur vit une fois, et jamais ne renaît.

J'essaie de me représenter ses traits. Peine perdue, si je peux me souvenir de chacune de ses paroles, de chacun de ses gestes, des reflets de son armure, des plis de son manteau, son visage m'est toujours voilé en son absence.

Le ré est faux, la cheville est coincée. La pluie crépite comme une branche de sapin dans l'âtre. Les amants se sont épuisés. Je m'acharne sur la clef, au risque de faire fendre le bois. Je voudrais Lancelot près de moi, il la ferait facilement céder. Seulement, il ne m'a jamais même regardée.


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot, la Reine et Gauvain conversent à voix basse. Il n'est pas très tard, mais les autres ont déjà regagné leurs appartements. Je suis assise un peu à l'écart, je n'ai pas osé m'approcher quand les sièges autour d'eux se sont libérés. La Reine ne me porte pas d'amitié particulière, et il semble que je n'aie rien à mon avantage pour me permettre d'espérer quoi que ce soit de plus en ce sens. Elle est déjà bien entourée de dames qui n'ont aucun effort à faire pour que leur compagnie lui soit agréable, alors que chaque mot que je prononce en société me coûte une angoisse extraordinaire, soit de souci de le bien trouver ou de regret de l'avoir laissé échapper. Je ne me risque plus à la plaisanterie, car on ne me comprend pas et je finis toujours par blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir, mes idées pétrifient la conversation, mes louanges provoquent la moquerie et mes critiques s'attirent une opposition unanime. Peu m'importe, la solitude m'est une bénédiction. Peut-être suis-je sotte ; tout le monde le croit, il ne reste plus que moi à convaincre. Lancelot.

La Reine éclate de rire. Je lève les yeux de l'âtre, Gauvain, fier de l'effet d'une plaisanterie galante, lui prend la main et rit silencieusement. Lancelot lève un sourcil, lui sourit avec une complicité feinte, la Reine reprend son babillage. Gauvain retire sa main, je la regarde. Brune, carrée, pleine, nue, peut-être encore douce malgré le métier des armes. Je l'imagine prendre mon poignet, ou s'appuyer sur mon épaule, me serrer contre la poitrine de cet homme, je sentirais un souffle, un cœur, à travers le cuir et les étoffes. Je sursaute de dégoût.

Les hommes m'écœurent. Depuis que j'ai pu les approcher et les observer, quand j'ai eu atteint l'âge de me marier, j'ai souhaité pouvoir les détester toujours, pour n'avoir jamais à souffrir de leur lâcheté, de leur capricieuse convoitise, de leur bestialité inouïe. J'avais cru que le plus grand amour était de souhaiter le bonheur à l'aimé au point de s'oublier soi-même, d'endurer pour lui toutes les privations et les pires tortures la joie au cœur, si c'était pour son bien. L'amour qu'ont les mères pour leurs enfants, celui que les jeunes filles donnent instinctivement, sans compter, à qui sait l'accepter. La pire blessure qu'un cœur qui aime ainsi puisse recevoir, c'est de se voir refuser son abnégation, son seul espoir de joie, ce sacrifice serein. Mon cœur se serre au souvenir d'avoir cru que nul amour, s'il est suprêmement pur et fort, ne peut rester sans réponse. Or, j'ai vu les plus nobles gentilshommes, mes frères, mon père, guetter avidement les échancrures des jupes, dénuder des épaules en pensée. Voilà donc ce qu'ils appellent l'amour, ce dont il était question dans les chansons que je fredonnais et dans les légendes qui me faisaient rêver ? J'ai constaté aussi que l'amant le plus doux, au regard innocent, qui baigne de larmes les mains de sa demoiselle en lui promettant l'éternité, se mue invariablement en un mari insensible, méprisant et lubrique.

La Reine me jette un regard rapide. Lancelot fixe sa petite main blanche. Je ne doute plus ; il l'aime. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Ses traits ont gardé l'innocence de sa plus tendre enfance, mais son regard a la profondeur que donne la souffrance. Sa passion à lui est bien grande, d'une pureté unique, sainte même, et elle lui cause les pires tourments. La Reine ignore sa flamme, il ne peut être jaloux mais gémit de la savoir à un autre, il est torturé entre son honneur et son désir, entre son amour et l'amitié du Roi, il voudrait étouffer cette part de lui qui le dévore. Je voudrais appuyer son front brûlant contre mon sein, pouvoir en chasser les soucis, caresser ses cheveux, le serrer comme un enfant. Embrasser ses pensées d'un regard, lui donner la paix.

_Quae moerebat et dolebat _

_Pia mater cum videbat_

_Nati poenas incliti_

Gauvain se lance dans un récit mouvementé. Lancelot, en s'accroupissant pour aviver le feu, frôle le pied de la reine et y reste doucement appuyé alors qu'il remue rêveusement les tisons. Ce sont plutôt mes entrailles brûlantes qu'il fait s'égrener, rouler les unes sur les autres et s'enflammer dans une lueur sanglante.

La Reine écoute Gauvain avec intérêt. Lancelot tourne les yeux vers moi. Sans doute se demande-t-il pourquoi et depuis quand je le fixe. Je souhaiterais tant voir dans son visage une ombre de reconnaissance pour la compassion que son tourment m'inspire, ou encore un appel au soutien que je ne demande qu'à lui offrir et dont il a tant besoin, mais je sais bien que cela est d'une absurdité extrême. Je me crispe de douleur en me détournant.

Ignorant ma réaction étrange, il me salue avec une politesse raffinée et s'assied près de moi. C'est la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole. Si pas un seul mot à son sujet ne m'a échappé depuis le jour où il me salua la première fois, ce pourquoi je n'ignore aucun détail ni des merveilles de ses enfances, ni des prouesses extraordinaires qu'il a accomplies depuis qu'il a rejoint la cour de Camelot, je me résigne à ce qu'il ne connaisse à peine mon nom et mon lignage. Il sourit, me presse de questions courtoises et fades. J'ai toujours souhaité qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime, mais maintenant qu'il fait mine de s'intéresser à moi, il m'en semble plus éloigné que jamais. Je baisse les yeux et lui réponds laconiquement, à mi-voix. Au fond, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'ignore toujours, que je n'existe pas pour lui, pour que je puisse l'aimer toujours, secrètement, sans le moindre espoir ni le moindre mirage pour me torturer.

-Ne soyez pas timide ! Je vous ennuie ?

Je secoue la tête et souris avec effort. Je donnerais le monde pour qu'il me laisse seule. Il prend ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres, mais il interrompt son geste avant de la baiser. Il m'a peut-être sentie frémir au contact de sa peau. Il retourne ma main pour en observer la paume à la clarté des flammes. Il reste un instant interdit, puis lève les yeux.

-Vous écrivez ?

Prise au dépourvu, j'hésite. Avec un peu d'esprit, je répondrais de quoi couper court à la conversation, ou du moins l'enliser si bien qu'il ne me porterait jamais plus d'attention qu'aux autres dames ; je préserverais ainsi la paix de mon amour. Mais incapable de lui mentir, ou de lui cacher quoi que ce soit sur mon âme qui est sienne, j'ai la naïveté de lui répondre la plus pure vérité, que je passe mes journées à la bibliothèque à ratisser les rayons à la recherche de l'Humain qui rayonne à travers les parchemins, à tout noter, et mes nuits à rassembler, à commenter, à assembler, à distiller, à ensemencer cette moisson de pensée. Je me trouve ainsi fatalement assurée soit de l'humilier dans son ignorance, soit de le découvrir lui aussi passionné de savoir et d'ajouter cette perfection aux cent autres qui me rendent son être exquis et sa présence lancinante. Le pire se produit ; il a tout lu, Homère, Virgile, les tragédiens, les philosophes, les évangélistes, Saint-Augustin…

J'oublie qui il est, mes sentiments, sa beauté, ma timidité, ma maladresse. Nos regards sont rivés, nous nous échauffons, nous coupons sans courtoisie sous l'emprise de notre passion des lettres, au point de ne remarquer qu'après un long moment que la Reine et Gauvain se sont interrompus pour nous observer.


	3. Chapter 3

Je rêve.

On ramène Lancelot gravement blessé. Père Blaise se charge de le soigner et me choisit pour l'assister. Il prépare les onguents, nettoie les plaies, confectionne bandages et pansements, puis se retire pour prier. Je reste veiller le blessé toujours inconscient. J'éponge de son front les sueurs d'une fièvre violente. J'humecte ses lèvres d'eau fraîche. Je contemple son visage, toujours si fier, mais empreint de la gravité sereine de la souffrance d'un héros. Je guette son pouls et sa douloureuse respiration. Seule avec lui, je serre sa main dans la mienne, je la presse contre ma joue, je la couvre de baisers. Mon amour est immense, limpide, total. Je prie. Tous craignent pour sa vie, mais je l'aime trop, je ne le laisserai jamais mourir, il doit vivre. Les convulsions de douleur qui le saisissent parfois se calment dès que je presse ma main sur son épaule. Ceux qui viennent s'informer de son état constatent que je ne le quitte jamais des yeux et que je lui dispense toutes les attentions qu'on puisse souhaiter. Après plusieurs jours de veille à son chevet à espérer le voir recouvrer ses esprits, je m'assoupis à l'aube, la tête sur son oreiller, la main sur son cœur. Il s'éveille alors, et un chevalier, ou est-ce le Roi, ou le Père Blaise venu changer ses pansements, lui dit qu'il est l'homme le plus heureux du monde, d'être tant aimé si fidèlement de si douce demoiselle. Lui n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence, et confus encore des restes de son long sommeil, tourne la tête vers moi, toujours endormie, et trouve son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux dénoués.

_Diex d'amour pourquoi ne muir_

_Quand ce que j'ains ne m'adaigne ?_


	4. Chapter 4

___Quelques jours après notre premier entretien, un des derniers beaux jours, il vient me trouver pour une promenade dans les jardins. Je roule entre mes doigts la plume que je venais de tremper. Mon esprit excité par la joie de notre entretien et empoisonné par les espoirs dont je sais trop bien qu'ils sont sans fondement qu'il a fait naître, s'enflamme et se rebute à l'idée de passer quelques heures en sa compagnie. Et pourquoi fait-il le galant ? Tout le monde sait très bien que Calogrenant mon père m'a enlevée à ma chère Calédonie pour être faite femme de chevalier et qu'il porte à Lancelot la plus haute estime. S'afficher ouvertement ensemble est le premier pas dans l'allée glorieuse qui nous mènerait fatidiquement à l'autel. Je suis fille d'un roi puissant, et ma dot est considérable. Comment mieux s'y prendre pour camoufler son amour pour la Reine qu'en contractant une union brillante qui ne surprenne personne ? _

___Pourquoi alors je me lève, et me fais colombe alors qu'il m'aide à passer ma mante ? Son amitié est sincère. Rien ne confirme assez bien mes soupçons pour me donner la force de résister, je m'abandonne à son charme en sachant que je le regretterai, je tente le démon auquel j'ai perdu espoir d'échapper. Je l'aime, voilà tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de le contempler, même si tous mes tourments s'en trouvent décuplés. _

_Quand tes yeulx je regarde _

_Je m'y perds dedans moy_

_Car tes perfections _

_Changent mes actions_

___Je le presse de questions sur les affaires du royaume auxquelles il répond avec une patience amusée qui ressemble trop à une condescendance amoureuse. Toute ma concentration va à ne pas m'enivrer des délices que pourrait me procurer la chaleur de son bras. Ils seraient faux, je le sais, son contact m'est donc une brûlure qui me fait oublier ses propos. J'essaie de me dégager discrètement, au mépris des conventions courtoises. Le plastron de sa cuirasse me râpe le poignet. Sans s'interrompre, il replace tendrement ma main en rajustant son pas au mien. Oh, l'amoureux parfait, parfait courtois ! Il m'exaspère, m'enrage de passion, je suis déchirée, je meurs, j'acquiesce calmement à ses propos, il sourit. Il s'enquiert de l'avancement de mon travail. Je m'abandonne coupablement à la conversation, d'autant plus qu'il ne me touche plus une fois assis au fond du jardin. _

___Oui, nous pourrions être heureux ensemble éternellement si l'amour était affaire de la communion de deux esprits frères, et ne s'embarrassait ni des désirs des corps, ni des contraintes de la société, ni de serments qui aveuglent… S'il ne s'était promis, par réaction à la débauche de ses semblables, de n'aimer qu'une seule femme de toute sa vie, la Reine, comme tout me l'indique, qui sait s'il n'aurait vu la vérité, la pureté, la profondeur, le désintéressement de ma passion ? Vu l'amitié réelle qu'il me porte actuellement, il n'aurait pas manqué de m'aimer comme je l'aime ! Papa et le Roi paraissent un instant au bout de l'allée, nous saluent joyeusement et bifurquent vers le château. Je reste songeuse un instant._

___-Mais que dites-vous de la mort de Socrate ? Me relance-t-il._

___-C'est grandiose, un exemple à suivre !_

___-Vous croyez ?_

___- Cet homme est mort pour ce à quoi il croyait par-dessus tout…_

___-Mais abandonner la vie, don de Dieu, alors qu'il aurait pu fuir…. _

___-Vos martyrs le font bien !_

___-Pour la gloire de Dieu. Lui était athée. Il a disposé de sa vie de sa propre volonté, il brûle en enfer._

___-Qu'est-ce que Dieu ? _

___-Ma Dame, quelle question ! _

___-Dieu est l'amour, la paix, la cohésion même de Sa création. Jésus est notre Très Saint guide, il nous a éclairés sur les volontés de Son Père, dans la langue des hommes parfois par des préceptes s'appliquant à une situation donnée, parfois par des maximes absolues. Mais le Créateur a donné à l'homme la faculté de réfléchir è la portée de ses actes…_

___-Insinuez-vous qu'il faille désobéir aux commandements ?_

___-Vous le faites sans cesse._

___-Moi ? _

___-Vous tuez._

___Il est stupéfait. _

___-Vous pouvez le justifier puisque vous le faites avec l'intention de préserver l'ordre, dans le cas des exécutions, pour apporter la lumière à tous les peuples, quand il s'agit du Graal, ou pour éviter le massacre des habitants du royaume, lorsque vous repoussez des envahisseurs. Vous obéissez en quelque sorte plutôt à un principe de bonheur pour le plus grand nombre d'hommes qu'au commandement. À mon sens, vous servez mieux Dieu ainsi qu'en lui obéissant à la lettre, vous honorez mieux sa création en en sacrifiant une partie pour mieux sauvegarder le reste._

___-Vous m'étonnez. Comme vous avez une façon étrange de voir les choses !_

___-Qu'en pense Père Blaise ?_

___-Sauf le respect que j'ai pour lui, j'ignore s'il pense, du moins, il ne discute pas de ces choses-là._

___-Vous savez que vos idées pourraient en choquer plus d'un, vous mettre en danger, même ?_

___-Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai appris à me taire._

___-Mais quel rapport avec Socrate ?_

___-Les commandements de Dieu, comme les idées fixées contre lesquelles Socrate nous met en garde, nous prescrivent une manière d'agir en toute situation, sans réfléchir au contexte qui nous concerne, ni aux conséquences qui découleront de nos actes. Criton, qui voulait le faire fuir, s'arrêtait à l'idée que la mort doit être évitée à tout prix. Socrate, dont toute pensée se rendait au bien absolu…_

___-À Dieu ? _

___-Oui, si vous voulez, comprit que sa mort était souhaitable tant pour la cité qu'il aimait que pour ses fils._

___-Un martyr païen ?_

___-Pourquoi pas ? _

___-Mais la chevalerie, voilà qui mène infailliblement à Dieu ! Bravoure, courtoisie, loyauté, protection des faibles, il n'y a pas d'équivoque ! Vous doutez encore ?_

___-Ce sont certes de belles valeurs à défendre, mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne puissent remplacer un principe unique de poursuite du bien absolu._

___-Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Je préférerais perdre la vue et les deux bras que d'y faire la moindre entorse ou de me laisser convaincre de leur vétusté !_

___-Si votre Seigneur était un tyran sanguinaire qui opprimerait cruellement ses sujets, y resteriez-vous loyal ?_

___-Le roi Arthur est un suzerain bon et doux à qui je dois une fidélité sans faille._

___-Je vous demande d'imaginer ! Je mets à l'épreuve les valeurs chevaleresques par des suppositions…_

___-Je refuse de supposer !_

___-Vous n'êtes pas bien courtois, chevalier._

___-Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, demoiselle !_

___Il se détourne, furieux. L'endroit est charmant, un banc près d'une stèle au bout d'une allée encore verdoyante. Les arbres perdent leurs feuilles, le vent est vif, l'air est chaud, le ciel brillant traversé de nuages rapides. J'ai été convertie au christianisme il y a moins d'un an. Je suis la plus effrontée de toutes les dames de discuter ainsi avec un parangon de chevalerie. Je crois l'entendre sangloter. Alors qu'il se tourne vers moi, je vois qu'il rit silencieusement._

___-Pardonnez-moi. En effet, si j'étais sous les ordres d'un seigneur cruel, je devrais juger selon le contexte, duquel des commandements de la chevalerie a préséance sur l'autre, considérant un principe de bien absolu._

___Il n'a rien compris, il m'a récité sa leçon en croyant que je serais dupe. Je le déteste. Par une heureuse contorsion, j'arrive à nous amener à Virgile, sur le génie duquel nous sommes d'accord. J'arrive à éviter le sujet de Didon et Énée. Nous rêvons ensemble de pays brûlés par le soleil, de longs voyages sur des mers chaudes. Nous nous adorons._


	5. Chapter 5

___La Reine, deux autres nobles Dames et moi passons l'après-midi d'un jour d'hiver glacial à broder le mille-fleurs d'une tenture destinée à la chambre royale._

___Ces dames discutent des affaires de leurs maris, tous trois revenus récemment de campagne. Les combats n'ont pas été rudes, ils sont revenus victorieux._

___-Il est tout couvert de bleus, son armure le fait bien souffrir. Je lui avais bien dit de remplacer ses jambières, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, le têtu._

___-Il a du mal avec son palefroi, il a le trot sec. C'est gênant pour les longs voyages !_

___-Et la nourriture ! Non seulement ils prennent froid, mais en plus ils mangent juste de la viande salée et du pain de trois jours ! Pas étonnant qu'ils reviennent crevés!_

___Mon ouvrage me coûte toutes les peines du monde. J'achève une fleur du myosotis qui m'a été confié à regret. Elle est complètement disproportionnée par rapport aux feuilles et à la tige. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le travail de mes compagnes ; la rose de la Reine est impeccable, le lis et le muguet en promettent tout autant. Je soupire. Lancelot. Le plus valeureux chevalier. Je revois sa façon de replier gracieusement les doits sur le pommeau de son épée. Son énergie tranquille. Sa courtoisie, sa façon de plaire à tous et à toutes au premier abord. Son sourire m'est un tel délice ! Sauf quand c'est à moi qu'il l'adresse, car je sens à quel point il est vide, et le bonheur sans nom que j'aurais à le voir plein. Comment peut-on être femme, le voir et ne pas l'aimer de tout cœur ? La Reine ! _

___Je me crispe de douleur._

___-À propos, est-ce que Seigneur Lancelot est rentré ?_

___-Pas que je sache…_

___-Non, il me semble…_

___-C'est vrai, on l'aurait su. Il travaille au Graal ?_

___-Peut-être, mais je pensais que le Roi l'a mis sur l'ogre qui dévore le bétail autour de Vannes._

___-Il me semblait que c'était un dragon…_

___-Il n'était pas en Calédonie ?_

___-Caeeli, sais-tu ?_

___J'espérais m'en tirer sans prendre part à la conversation._

___-Mais je n'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis presque un an !_

___-Ça, je le sais bien, mais on vous a beaucoup vus ensemble avant son départ…_

___Trois ou quatre fois seulement, en comptant les brefs adieux qu'il vint me faire dans mes appartements._

___-Vous devez être bien informée ?_

___Mon fil s'est emmêlé. Je fais mine d'y mettre toute mon attention, pour répondre évasivement._

___-Vaguement… Je ne sais pas… Il n'en a pas parlé…_

___- De quoi parlez-vous, alors ?_

___Triple gloussement. Je cherche quoi répondre, je reste bouche bée. Je me demande si j'ai l'air plus idiote ainsi, ou en prenant la taquinerie au mot en y répondant la vérité, trop riche pour s'insérer harmonieusement dans la conversation._

___-C'est vrai qu'on vous a vus ensemble, il paraît qu'il vous a même emmenée à la stèle dans le fond du parc._

___-Tu sais que c'est là que Guerrehet m'a annoncé que mon père lui accordait ma main ? _

___Oui, je sais. Le nœud s'est resserré, je me pique pour la millième fois. J'essaie de faire semblant de rougir de plaisir. C'est absurde, je ne dois pas leur donner raison, mais rien de valable ne m'apparaît. Je fulmine, et me résigne. Je voudrais qu'il soit là pour me défendre ; mais il les encouragerait ! Mon cœur se serre ; je suis seule au monde._

___-Eh bien, c'est tout un parti, demoiselle !_

___-Ton père va être fier. Lancelot ! Le mien aurait donné tout son or pour l'avoir pour gendre !_

___-Tu es chanceuse d'avoir sa faveur. Pas qu'il soit fine bouche, mais…_

___-Mais oui, fine bouche ! Il paraît qu'il est encore puceau !_

___-C'est vrai, il dit tout le temps qu'il va être complètement fidèle à sa dame, et il se trouve que c'est toi !_

___J'ai fini par couper mon fil. J'entame un nouveau pétale en souriant gracieusement._

___-Il va te couvrir de gloire. C'est un brillant chevalier !_

___-D'une telle beauté qu'il ne ressemble pas à un mortel, mais à une créature féérique._

___-Vous avez vu ses mains ? Celles des petits moinillons enlumineurs ne sont pas plus fines !_

___-Pourtant, c'est un vrai guerrier !_

___Blasphème. Vieilles oies. Je ris avec elles. Je me pique. Il n'y a que moi qui adore ses grâces à leur juste valeur. Elles ignorent ce dont elles parlent. Lancelot ! Elles n'ont pas fixé ses mains des heures durant. Il n'est pas que beau… elles sont tendres avec leurs maris, elles les « aiment ». Savent-elles ce qu'est Aimer ? Lancelot n'est pas un chevalier particulièrement valeureux parmi les autres, pas même un destrier parmi les ânes ; c'est un ange parmi les rats que sont les autres hommes. Il a l'humilité d'aspirer, il daigne mépriser. Lancelot._

___J'ajoute une étamine de fil d'or. La conversation bifurque vers la construction de la chapelle, la poudrerie siffle sur les vitraux, mais moi, je continue à adorer Lancelot. Et j'espère que ce soir, il aura un bon feu et une couverture sèche._


	6. Chapter 6

___Lancelot est revenu tard hier soir. Il a été absent pendant presque deux mois, mais ce ne peut être la quête pour laquelle il était parti qui l'a retenu si longtemps. Il s'est sans doute attardé dans quelque contrée sauvage où il a pu trouver la paix. Comme je l'envie de pouvoir partir ainsi, de vivre quelque temps soumis à nulle autre volonté que la sienne, sinon celle, grandiose, de la nature, avec pour seul compagnon un vaillant destrier, sans plus de besoins que ceux auxquels il peut lui-même subvenir, sans peur, dans un bénéfique sommeil de l'esprit, les sens à l'affût. Ma solitude de châtelaine s'arrête toujours à une porte à travers laquelle on entend tout, au prochain repas ou au moment où une servante indiscrète voudra se rendre utile. Après tout, j'ai appris avec mes frères à manier l'arc et l'épée, je monte à cheval mieux que je ne brode. Vu l'amitié particulière qu'il me porte en tant que demoiselle, je suis en mesure de croire qu'il ne m'aurait pas refusé comme écuyer, je ne l'aurais jamais quitté, j'aurais pénétré ses secrets, je l'aurais réconforté, je serais son ami fidèle ! Je lui aurais même chanté l'aubade, après avoir obtenu et facilité pour lui la nuit dont il rêve, pour voir sa joie… _

___Perdue dans mes rêveries, ma page est encore vierge lorsqu'on m'annonce sa visite, à part la tache que j'y ai faite en renversant mon encrier. Je l'ai entendu entrer tôt ce matin dans les appartements de la Reine. Il est tranquillement radieux. Quand il rentre de voyage, il semble plus grand et plus fier, il rayonne d'énergie, sa voix est claire, son regard pénétrant. Comme il brise le silence de mon cabinet de son pas vif, il fait entrer des parfums de grand vent de mer, de cuir, de cheval. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser éclater en toute franchise l'excès de ma joie de le revoir. Tant pis pour tout, je l'aime trop. Je me précipite à sa rencontre. Il presse mes mains sur sa poitrine. On eut dit des amants._

___Je voudrais être un ange ! Je voudrais pouvoir l'aimer toujours, de loin, à son insu, détourner les coups qui lui sont destinés, chasser ses tourments, calmer ses angoisses… Bercer son sommeil, éloigner les bêtes sauvages, mettre sur son chemin une source quand il a soif, du gibier quand il a faim, une chaumière accueillante quand il a froid… Le rendre heureux, lui donner ce qu'il désire ; celle qu'il désire. Lui donner son sourire, l'amener dans ses bras, pour voir le bonheur rayonner de son visage ! Non, pas même le voir, c'est inutile, ce serait trop, le savoir seulement me comblerait. Mon sang, mes larmes, les pires supplices pourraient lui donner le bonheur, je le ferais sans hésiter un instant. Il ne saura pas mon sacrifice, peu importe, j'aurais son bien au cœur._

___Or je souffre de le voir malheureux de son amour incompris, en plus des tourments inutiles que celui qui me tenaille m'inspire. Je ferais tout pour lui, et je ne peux rien faire ; ma compassion lui est indifférente, mon amour est absurde, mon désintéressement m'épuise. Comme je l'aime !_

___Quels yeux il a ! Son visage est mien, nulle ne peux l'avoir autant contemplé que moi. La première fois que je le vis, je crus trouver en lui un frère. J'ai longtemps rêvé qu'il soit mon Siegmund, et moi sa Sieglinde, que je puisse l'adorer comme un jumeau, comme une part de moi-même. Qui pourrait adorer ses traits comme je le fais ? Ils sont trop miens, trop parfaitement miens pour plaire vraiment à une autre. _

___Mais je souffre, mais n'ai-je pas toutes les raisons d'espérer ? Je ne suis ni complètement sotte, ni difforme, ni encore flétrie, ni promise, et mon haut rang et ma dot attirent la convoitise._

___-Vous avez été bien long, le géant vous a-t-il donné du mal ?_

___Je me suis toujours dit que mon instruction devrait me permettre de poser des questions plus pertinentes que les minauderies d'usage, d'autant plus que je connais déjà la réponse à celle-ci, mais je tiens à entendre la réponse de sa bouche. Nous nous asseyons, on nous sert du vin chaud. Le philtre de Brangien me traverse l'esprit._

___-Bien sûr que non, j'en serais venu à bout les yeux fermés._

___Il baisse les yeux sur sa coupe dont il fait tournoyer le contenu avec un sourire en coin. Il est adorable. _

___-Non, j'ai voulu prendre quelque temps de solitude pour réfléchir…_

___Il s'arrête encore, je l'encourage à continuer d'un regard. À la fois je brûle d'entendre ce qu'il va dire, et sa seule présence m'est une telle joie que rien qu'il puisse dire ne saurait y changer quoi que ce soit._

___-À ma vie, à vous, à ce dont nous avons parlé avant mon départ._

___À moi ? Mon cœur bondit. Oh, je le déteste ! A-t-il dit la même chose à la Reine ? Encore ses fausses galanteries ! Comme j'ai eu tort de l'accueillir avec chaleur, je devrais être glaciale, lui faire croire que je le déteste, mes tourments seraient moindres et il n'en souffrirait pas le moins du monde. Silence._

___Il me fixe tendrement. Je dois parler. Est-ce un piège ? J'esquive au hasard._

___-À Socrate ?_

___Il rit. J'ai joué la naïveté, la manœuvre était évidente, il n'est pas dupe. Si piège il y avait, tout est perdu, je m'y jette de bon cœur. Combien je l'aime !_

___-Oui, au bien absolu, aux principes, aux valeurs du chevalier._

___-Et ?_

___-Je vous donne raison, dans les limites du jugement humain. _

___-C'est bien ce dont il est question._

___-Pour le reste, il faut s'en remettre à Dieu._

___-Sans doute._

___-Et si j'avais fait une promesse, devant Dieu, à moi-même d'abord, et qu'il m'apparaisse qu'elle ne peut demeurer sans avoir des conséquences néfastes qu'il m'aurait été impossible de prévoir lorsque je la fis, il serait préférable de la briser que de la tenir loyalement ?_

___Son vœu de ne se donner corps et âme qu'à une seule femme ; la Reine ? Vite, vite, on lance son cœur ! Il voit ma stupéfaction. _

___-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, imaginez !_

___Je soupire profondément. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il semble amusé. Je réponds machinalement, en fixant le vitrail derrière lui._

___-Pesez bien la gravité des conséquences de chaque alternative, mesurez les risques, les probabilités et l'étendue de votre certitude, et suivez votre raisonnement plutôt que le mirage de l'honneur._

___Il acquiesce lentement. Il pose sa coupe et reste perdu dans ses pensées. Si j'avais mal vu, si vraiment il m'aimait, si ce que j'ai pris pour des minauderies était le reflet d'une passion véritable, si j'avais souffert en vain ? Peut-être suis-je jolie, charmante, gracieuse, piquante dans ma différence, peut-être m'a-t-il comprise, il a su voir mon âme et l'a trouvée belle ? Il a vu combien je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux, comme je baiserais son front, le soir, comme je dissiperais ses nuages ? Il a vu comme je suis sa sœur, que notre union est inéluctable ? Que le désintéressement saint de mon amour le rend le plus digne qui soit de trouver une réponse favorable ? La voie est libre d'obstacles devant notre amour. À couronne égale, je vaux cent fois mieux que la Reine. Il rougit et soupire._

___Non, c'est impossible. Là est le piège. Il n'y a pas de feu dans ses yeux quand il me regarde. Il brûle pour la Reine. Il devait trouver moyen de cacher sa flamme aux yeux de tous et du Roi, et même de la Reine, et d'éclaircir les on-dit que sa situation ambigüe avait soulevés. Il a vu en moi une fillette timide et naïve prête à s'éprendre du premier bellâtre qui lui ferait la cour. Il n'a pas eu tort, et son jeu est habile. Un beau mariage, noble, riche, glorieux. Comme il l'avait prévu, je l'aime. _

___Or, je l'adore. _

___-Mais j'ai surtout pensé à vous, ma chère et douce amie._

___Il s'est penché vers moi, je me détourne, dégoûtée. Il prend ma main, la sienne est chaude, mon cœur se serre, je baisse le regard sur lui, il a les yeux brillants. Je suis pétrifiée._

___-Je me suis résolu à vous poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis toujours…_

___-Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire…_

___-Si votre père m'accordait cet honneur, daigneriez-vous devenir ma femme ?_

___-Comment osez-vous !_

___Je repousse sa main en me levant d'un bond, me précipite à la fenêtre et l'ouvre frénétiquement. Un jour d'hiver trop chaud. Le ciel est blanc, les choses sont noires. La neige se salit. Bientôt le printemps. L'air est calme, humide, épicé. Je suis des yeux un oiseau. La neige mouillée glisse du toit par plaques et s'écrase par terre sur les rochers couverts de glace. L'eau dégoutte des petites branches et coulisse sur les troncs noirs. Lancelot._

___J'ai hurlé si fort qu'il est étonnant que les gardes ne soient pas entrés, Je l'entends se lever lentement et faire un pas vers moi. Il se demande s'il touche au but ou s'il a échoué, s'il n'a qu'à dire un mot ou s'il a perdu mon amitié pour toujours. Je voudrais fondre en larmes pour le culpabiliser, mais c'est impossible. Peu importe qu'il souffre maintenant, il l'a trop cherché._

___Être sa femme ! Partager son lit, sa vie, sans son amour ! Assag cruel sans fin, sans consolation. Être seule auprès de l'aimé, souffrir ses simagrées qui feraient de moi aux yeux de tous l'épouse la plus comblée qui soit. Mais surtout, l'avoir toujours auprès de moi, avoir ses charmes, ses perfections sans cesse sous les yeux, l'adorer chaque jour plus furieusement, en voyant ce cœur, qu'il possède tant par le lien sacré qui nous unit que parce que je le lui ai offert au mépris de ma propre vie, refusé éternellement._

___Il hésite entre me laisser seule, attendre que je parle ou dire quelque chose lui-même, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su quoi dire. Je visualise comment je saisirais sa propre épée pour l'en frapper s'il lui apparaissait que la meilleur solution était de s'approcher. Je me retourne. Il est immobile, la main toujours ouverte, tendue vers moi. _

___-Vous aimez la Reine._

___Ces mots le frappent de plein fouet. Alors qu'il peine à retrouver sa contenance, je regrette un instant d'avoir été si dure ; le voir interdit, cherchant désespérément sens et raison à mes paroles. Avant de retomber sur son fauteuil, il est soulevé un instant par une velléité de négation._

___Je ne voudrais que m'élancer vers lui, le serrer contre moi et pleurer avec lui de son malheur de voir son secret découvert. Il hoche la tête, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Je n'en peux plus, je m'approche. Mon Lancelot. Mon ange, mon pauvre cœur pur._

___Je me demande ce qu'il pense de ma présence derrière lui, moi qui suis là à l'observer silencieusement, sans le toucher, alors qu'il a perdu en quelques secondes toute sa superbe, qu'il est soudainement vieilli, voûté, livide. Je le laisserais seul si nous n'étions pas dans mes appartements. Je suppose qu'il pense à sortir. À s'en aller. Peu s'en faut que nous ne le revoyions pas avant des mois._

___Peut-être aurais-je dû me sacrifier, me jeter dans ses bras, sentir la vie dans sa poitrine, caresser sa joue rugueuse, répondre à ses promesses roucoulées, sentir son souffle, ne plus jamais détourner les yeux, recevoir ses lèvres sur les miennes… Comme tout cela doit être étrange, je peine à m'imaginer. _

___Étouffer ma passion pour la remplacer par une affection de commande, tout faire pour son bien au quotidien, suivant ce que j'ai toujours souhaité…_

___Non, mille fois non, j'ai bien fait, lui épargner honte et désarroi à l'instant eût été les lui promettre au centuple._

___-Ma Dame, me pardonnerez vous ?_

___-Oui._

___Il repousse sa chaise et s'agenouille à mes pieds._

___-Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer…_

___-C'est inutile, je sais la violence d'une telle passion…_

___-Non, ne me faites pas l'affront de me pardonner d'emblée, ma faute n'est pas celle que vous croyez._

___Je renonce à discerner ce qu'il semble penser que je crois, ce que je devrais croire et ce que je crois. Je devrais le faire taire, mais je suis fascinée par l'idée d'attribuer ses actes à un noble dessein plutôt qu'à un rare accès de faiblesse humaine._

___-Comment vous dire ?... Vous croyez que je veux me servir de notre mariage pour couvrir ma passion pour Guenièvre. _

___J'ai horreur d'entendre ce nom, mais je ne suis pas jalouse. __Notre____ mariage. Je serre les dents._

___-Pour mon honneur, pour garder la confiance d'Arthur, et de tous les autres. Si c'était le cas, je mériterais mille fois votre indignation._

___Et je lui pardonnerais cent mille fois._

___-Mais ma faute est autre, ma Dame, et peut-être me pardonnerez-vous avec moins d'effort. J'ai vu en vous la lueur d'une grande âme, j'ai vu en vous… une sœur…_

___Beau parleur. Je pressens le pire._

___-De tout cœur, j'ai voulu vous rendre heureuse, j'ai cru pouvoir y arriver. J'ai imaginé que vous mettriez une ardeur pareille à mon bonheur, que notre union serait une bénédiction pour vous autant que pour moi. J'ai voulu m'attacher à vous, pour me guérir d'une passion honteuse qui me fait violemment souffrir par la douce affection que votre compagnie n'eut pas manqué de m'inspirer. Oui, ma Dame, je vous offre mon cœur, car vous seule pouvez en panser les plaies. Mais voilà où j'ai erré ; j'ai cru que vous m'aimiez._

___J'enrage. J'ai le souffle coupé un instant. Ces derniers mots, pris hors de leur contexte comme ils tintent à mon oreille, peuvent sembler du chantage, mais l'accent vraiment désolé avec lequel il les a prononcés ne laisse aucun doute ; il n'a rien vu, rien compris. J'ai souffert en vain. Si je ne l'interromps pas, il me proposera bientôt de l'épouser mais de prendre des amants à ma guise._

___Si je l'aime, c'est pour sa perfection. Renoncer à son amour parfait serait le pire affront qu'il puisse se faire. Il l'aurait fait au mépris de lui-même, pour des raisons aussi mesquines que son bonheur et sa réputation. Il croit sa volonté assez forte pour corrompre sa nature._

_Oui, mon ange, oui, cela fait mal d'être parfait, tu ne seras jamais heureux, mon cœur, tu mourras malheureux, mais tu auras été grand, voilà le Bien, rien n'aura pu avilir ton cœur d'or. Ton amour est ce qui est de plus beau en ce monde. Oublie-moi, je t'oublierai. Tu pourras tout nier, personne n'a rien su, oublie-moi, tu seras sans tache. Éteins cet orgueil qui s'étonne, je refuse ton amour par amour pour ta sainteté ; ne fléchis pas, ce serait un affront au monde dont tu es le joyau._

___Depuis tout à l'heure, je pense à Iseut. Pas la Blonde, qui eut la joie d'être aimée autant qu'elle aima, qui connut son ami plus de cent fois et qui mourut sur son corps en une mort d'amour sublime, la plus parfaite union ; la plus heureuse femme._

___Je pense à celle qui vit un matin le plus beau de tous les chevaliers, le plus vaillant, le plus noble, Tristan exilé, descendre d'une nef venue de loin. Il la trouva belle. Elle, qui n'avait jamais vu d'autre chevalier que son père et ses frères, s'éprit passionnément de lui, un amour pur, de vierge, de colombe. Il chantait sans cesse un refrain sur son nom. On prépara leurs fiançailles, il ne s'y opposa pas, voulant expier son amour pour la Blonde en prenant une femme qui en partageait le nom. Le soir de ses noces, il se souvint de l'Iseut qu'il avait quittée, et vit que rien ne réduirait jamais sa première passion. Il mentit à sa femme, lui refusa ses désirs, la trompa, par fidélité pour la seule qu'il aima jamais. Quand elle vit son mari mourant et qu'elle comprit que seules les mains de l'autre Iseut, l'amie, pourraient le soigner, elle le tua d'un mot. Iseut aux Mains Blanches._

___-__Isot ma drue, Isot m'amie,_

_En vus ma mort, en vus ma vie_

___J'ouvre les mains. Ce matin, j'ai renversé mon encrier. Tous mes doigts sont bleus, mes paumes sont bleues jusqu'au poignet. Il les contemple un moment, se mord les lèvres._

___Il n'a rien compris._

___-Seigneur Lancelot, quittez cette pièce. Repartez, où vous voudrez. Qu'on ne vous revoie pas à Camelot d'ici à l'équinoxe._

___Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ; ._


	7. Chapter 7

_Douls Jhesus pour votre amour _

_Renierai tout mon lignage_

___Soleil violent d'un ciel de printemps métallique. Pas de feuilles encore, les herbes grises, seulement cette dureté dans l'air, la terre semble morte, brulée. Lancelot._

___Après tout, je l'ai aimé comme une nonne doit aimer Jésus. Mais il est trop humain pour un amour divin. J'ai aimé parfaitement le parfait en lui. S'il n'eut été humain, je serais sainte. Je dois détacher mon amour du divin de sa personne, car l'amour de lui est péché, puisqu'il me mène au désespoir. Il me fait comprimer sur un seul être l'amour que je dois à toute la Création, oublier Dieu, négliger le bien que je pourrais faire à mes semblables._

___J'ai pleuré, le premier soir. Depuis, j'ai les yeux secs, je suis sereine._

___Seul l'amour de Jésus saura m'emmener à Dieu ; pour l'amour de Lui, je panserai les plaies de l'humanité._

_Douls Jhesus pour votre amour _

_Renierai tout mon lignage_

___La mélodie est claire, ouverte, je répète sans cesse cette phrase toute pleine d'un abandon lumineux._

___J'irai à l'île d'Iona. Le temps sera clément dans les prochains jours, le voyage sera facile. Mon noviciat sera court, la qualité de mon éducation et ma dévotion parfaite me vaudront sans doute de devenir abbesse avant que l'âge ne m'affaiblisse._

___Lancelot._

___Je porterai le cilice, qui me rappellera à tout moment la passion du christ, sa perfection qui seule est digne d'adoration._

___Lancelot. Mon amour était blasphème, aveuglement. Aimer un homme plus qu'un autre, s'attacher à une chose plus qu'à une autre, c'est se lier, se soumettre à la finitude, à l'absurdité, à l'infinie petitesse de notre condition._

___Je meurs au monde. Vivante en Jésus-Christ !_

_Douls Jhesus pour votre amour _

_Renierai tout mon lignage_

___Mon père ne comprendra pas, je ne lui expliquerai rien. Ma mère va pleurer, je la consolerai avec des lettres qui accroitront son chagrin. Je ne les aime pas plus, ni moins que les autres humains. Je renonce, je me détache. Tout le bien qu'ils m'ont fait, comme à mes frères, tout autre, dans des conditions pareilles, l'aurait fait pareillement. Les hommes sont identiques, seules leurs vies peuvent les changer. Je ne suis qu'un humain parmi les autres, mon bonheur, mon plaisir ne sont rien. Dieu m'a conduite sur un chemin qui m'a menée à la lucidité, je lui en serai reconnaissante._

___Lancelot. Réussirai-je à l'oublier ? Peu importe, je dois tout tenter._

___J'arrête de chanter, mais je continue à jouer sur ma harpe les quelques notes qui accompagnent la mélodie. J'y reconnais l'ombre d'une chanson de mon enfance._

_Depuis que Seigneur Geraint_

_M'a souri d'un air câlin_

_Mon cœur dit à chaque instant_

_Peut-on vivre sans amant ?_

___J'étais pieds nus, couronnée de fleurs, j'avais un gros poney noir, je cueillais des groseilles._

___Que pensera-t-il quand il apprendra mon départ ? Cette question m'est inutile et dangereuse. J'espère partir sans le revoir, sans entendre ses pas devant ma porte, ni sa voix dans l'escalier, ne pas voir son cheval dans la cour. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne m'a rien fait, il a été humain, par la noblesse de son âme il se rendit digne du respect de tous et de l'amour des dames, mais pas de l'adoration que je lui ai portée._

___Lancelot._

___Oublier son nom._


End file.
